


The Dark Knight and the Last Son Of Krypton Serenade

by NoAngelsAllowed



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Pre Down Of Justice, Bottom Clark, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Top Bruce, bottom-Clark, top-Bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoAngelsAllowed/pseuds/NoAngelsAllowed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different worlds. Dark and light. Night and day. Batman and Superman. Bruce and Clark.<br/>***<br/>How they could fell in love? No, it wasn't possible. Opposites do NOT attract.<br/>***<br/>Wasn't normal, even for an alien, to get pregnant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Knight and the Last Son Of Krypton Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I've read about Superbat, but I was reading some fictions yesterday and the idea hit me: what if Clark got pregnant of Bruce? And that was it!  
> Hope you guys like!  
> PS: English is NOT my first language, so, if there's any mistake, please, tell me!!

They were at a lounge of one of the luxurious hotels of Gotham. The whole room had a transparent floor and, under the flooring, small yellow lights were lit and gave the room a penumbra tone. The walls were all beiges and crystals luminaries could be seen in many spots of the lounge.  
Clark looked to the man entering the room. His midnight-black hair was pushed behind and without a single piece off place, the dark blue jacket was a perfect match with his linen pants and created a beautiful contrast with his white button-down shirt and his blue tie. All his power could be sense as he walked to his table and Clark couldn’t help but feel attract to the billionaire Bruce Wayne.  
"If you take a picture, it’ll last longer." Lois says when she notices where Clark’s gaze is.  
He feels his cheeks warm up and look back at her, meeting her knowing smile and her light blue and challenging eyes. Lois certainly knew Clark better than anyone… well, almost.  
"It’s not like that." Kent pushed his glasses up on his nose and cleared his throat.  
The truth was: Clark was more attached to men than to women. Lois found it out while they were dating, but wasn’t a real shock for her. Honestly, she was more comfortable now that Clark was her best friend than when he was her boyfriend. And, as his best friend, Lois knew about this thing he had about Bruce Wayne, The Prince of Gotham. Wasn’t like Clark had a crush on him, but something he felt, he just couldn’t name it right, was kind of a love/hate feeling because ninety per cent of Wayne’s action, the reporter repudiated.  
"Oh, c’mon, Clark! You do have a thing for Wayne." Lois tease and Clark’s cheeks redden "Above all your _crush_ on him, we have to collect an interview with Mr. Wayne for the Planet, so get yourself white now." She stands up and puts her hands on her waist.  
Clark rolls his eyes and stands beside her.  
"Right." he murmurs and go after her.  
They stand beside Bruce on the table full of people of the high society of Gotham and Metropolis. Lois clear her throat to make then noticeable and all of then turn to face the beautiful reporter.  
She was more beautiful than ever with her dark green long dress and a black make up, Lois looked like a model. Clark smiled with the though, anyone who didn’t know her would say she’s a fragile woman, but it’s far from the truth.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but can you answer some questions, Mr. Wayne? You said you’d answer us after the speech." she smiles politely and Bruce matches her smile.  
"Miss Lane, right?" the billionaire stands and holds out a hand for the reporter.  
"Yes, from Daily Planet." they shake hands and Lois turn to introduce Kent "This is my co-worker, Clark Kent. We just want you to answer some questions about the nuclear rocks to turn them into energy for both, Metropolis and Gotham." Bruce’s face became a little uncomfortable.  
"Hum… sure." Wayne answers and excuse himself to the people on the table, going to a distant place of the lounge.  
Clark turn on the recorder while Lois took her questions list from her handbag. Bruce studied them the whole time, getting their essences.  
"So, Mr. Wayne, what's the purpose of the project? It spent 300.000 dollars to find and treat the rocks besides the money you had to spent in the co-work with Luthor Corp." Lois asks when she's ready.  
"Well, Miss Lane, the rocks seemed to contain a huge amount of energy that we could transform in nuclear electricity for Metropolis and Gotham. Mr. Luthor agreed with me that, once done and in operation, the K-Project would make a low cost energy and push down the electricity bills from people of both cities." his tone was very professional and Clark risen an eyebrow to the answer.  
Probably the billionaire didn't know that Kryptonite could kill Superman or he knew and was doing that project to have a form of killing him. Holding back a growl, Kent concluded the second option was more plausible.  
"And what about the effects on Superman? Kryptonite is his weak spot." Lois eyes Clark discreetly, Wayne smiles cold.  
"We are not using the green Kryptonite, so it probably won't effect him that bad." he looked back at the table he were some minutes ago "Can we just make one more? I really need to get back."  
Lois nodded and searched for an specific question, holding a bright smile when she found it.  
"To finish it: Mr. Wayne, what's your opinion about the Gotham's Dark Knight?"  
A dark shade fell over the electric blue eyes of the billionaire. His smile broke a little and his expression was almost wild.  
"I thought the questions were about the K-Project not about the vigilant." he rose an eyebrow "He's someone dressed like bat that helps the police. Gotham is deep down in crime and his doing something many people want to do: justice." the formal Wayne was back "Hope that was helpful. Good night, Miss Lane. Mr. Kent." went away.  
Lois turn to face Clark and a smiled bright.  
"What? It didn't answer half of our questions!" He exclaims and she shakes her head.  
"But you've finally heard his voice. Bet a champagne bottle that you'll dream with it!" She teases and Clark roll his eyes.  
"Shut up, Lois." He murmurs.  
Lois look and her phone watch, still smiling.  
"It's almost eleven, think I'll go to bed." She starts to put back her things in her handbag and Clark hands her the recorder "You're not coming?" He denies.  
"Nah. Think I'll get some air before go to bed." He gives her a small smile.  
With a shake of shoulders, Lois say goodbye and starts to walk in the door way.  
Clark goes to the bar and takes a juice, going to the pool area after that.  
The area was almost empty, people preferred to be were the drinks and high society were.  
He took a seat on a deck chair on the further corner of the pool, drink his juice in small sips and listening to the surrounding areas.  
Kent lost the track of time and found himself as one of the last people in the lounge. He was preparing to get back inside when someone fell in the deck chair beside him.  
"Shit." The guy cursed and Clark went to help him.  
It was Bruce Wayne. A very drunk and not-that-fancy-anymore Bruce Wayne.  
"Mr. Wayne, you're okay?" He helped the older man sit down properly.  
"Hum… yeah. I am." Bruce blinked his eyes trying to clear his vision.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. Just need some time to compose myself again." He breath deeply.  
They fell in silence. Clark was worried about leaving and Bruce fell in the pool, so he made himself ready to stay 'till the other man get a little less high.  
"You can go. I won't fall in the pool." Bruce snapped Clark from his thoughts suddenly.  
With a blush, Clark shook his head.  
"I know you won't. Just… caution...?!" The words made Bruce laugh, he was really drunk, Clark thought.  
"Don't need to worry, Mr. Kent. I'm not a kid anymore." The billionaire rise an eyebrow to Clark and then let his back rest in the support of the chair.  
"I know… just…" Clark whispers and hears Bruce sigh.  
"Stay if you want, I may stay here 'till the morning anyway." Wayne says and Kent looks at him.  
"Why?" Bruce shakes his shoulders.  
"Not in the mood to go home." Wasn't the truth, but Kent didn't need to know.  
"I think I get it." Clark let out a small smile.  
They shared a whispered talk 'till the sunrise. Weren't great things, just some thoughts and superficial opinions about superficial subjects. When the sun came up, Bruce stood up and held a hand to Clark, who reflected the other's actions.  
"Was nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne." Clark whispered and Bruce smiled.  
"Call me Bruce. And it was a pleasure to meet you too, _Clark_."  
They said goodbye and went inside again. Clark took the elevator to the 7th floor while Bruce went to pick up his car on the parking garage under the hotel.  
Bruce secretly, secretly even for him, wished they met again.


End file.
